Big Time Baby
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: All Camille did was tell a small lie, She didn't actually think it would cause all of this. Lomille.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this idea has been stuck in my head since like when I started shipping Logan and Camille back when the show started. I didn't know how to start writing it but last night at like 11 I wrote this short chapter. Future chapters will be rated T and maybe some will be rated M. ;D

Also Camille and Logan are dating and Jo is still here, Yay!

* * *

><p>Big Time Rush were on their 2nd nationwide tour. The four boys began to climb onto the tour bus, and lucky for Logan and Kendall, being the only taken guys in the group, were able to bring Camille and Jo with them.<p>

"You guys are so lucky to even have girlfriends," James complained, while he slumped down on the couch in the tour bus. "I mean who wouldn't want _this_?" James flipped his hair. Carlos snorted while laughing hysterically.

"I know right, dude! Seriously," Carlos chimed in. "Girls are missing out on all of this." Motioning to himself and James. James nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe if you just treated girls correctly, they would actually want to date you." Jo said.

"That's not what your mom said last night." Carlos told her.

"Ohhh!" provoked James. "Burn!" Jo opened her mouth to protest but Kendall, who had his arm around her, snuggled his head onto her shoulder.

"Don't," he mumbled. "They aren't worth it."

"Hey!" shouted Carlos, slightly offended. "We are too worth it."

Logan and Camille, who were sitting on a loveseat, Camille sitting on top of Logan, giggled and laughed at the others. Camille looked down at Logan.

"I am so proud of you," she said to him. "You guys are so famous now and you are already on your second tour. I am so glad I to be with you to watch everything you've been through. I am probably the luckiest girl on earth." Logan smiled at what his girlfriend had said.

"I love you, Camille." he said. Camille smiled.

"I love you too." They both smiled before leaning in to kiss which was full of passion.

"Come on guys," They heard a voice and looked up. It was James. "Get a room!" Everyone else started laughing while Logan and Camille blushed and giggled.

"What city is first?" Carlos suddenly asked.

"Los Angeles." Kendall simply answered.

"Woo!" cheered Carlos. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am an idiot, I just realized Big Time Rush is located in Los Angeles so they don't have to travel far…So I am going to awkwardly cover up my mistake.

By the way, Sorry for updating so late, I had school and like no time to write and when I did I had writer's block! (Which happens a lot when I try to write) But here's the story!

* * *

><p>The tour bus stopped.<p>

"We're already here?" Carlos asked, face glued to the window.

"Well, yeah," Kendall answered. "Remember, we live in Los Angeles. The stadium was just on the other side of the city."

"Oh yeah…" Carlos remembered. James was the only one who laughed. Everyone got out of the tour bus, Logan and Camille being last to get out since they were too comfortable cuddling to stop. They walked into the stadium.

"Woah!" exclaimed Carlos. "This place is huge!"

"Your acting as if you've never been on tour before." James pointed out. Carlos ignored him and ran down an isle towards the stage. Everyone laughed at Carlos' childishness and followed him.

When they got to the stage, Camille looked at Logan and hugged him.

Logan looked back at her and said,

"You said earlier that you are probably the luckiest girl on earth. Well, maybe I am the luckiest guy in the world." Then Logan started to sing Camille's favorite song.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying she's so beautiful and I tell her every day."

Camille blushed then giggled because it was her favorite song.

"When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. 'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are."

When Logan finished the song everyone else said "Awww." Camille bit her lip.

"I love you so much." she said and then she kissed him.

"Ok, guys," James said awkwardly. "We have to get ready for the concert." Logan pulled back from his kiss with Camille.

"Right." he said. They all went backstage.

* * *

><p>2 hours later, The concert started. Thousands of people in the crowd were cheering. When Big Time Rush went onstage, everyone cheered louder. Camille and Jo were offstage watching everything.<p>

"Is everybody ready?" Carlos shouted. The crowd cheered. They started singing their song, Worldwide.

"Wait a minute before you tell me anything: How was your day? 'Cause I been missing you by my side, yeah. Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep "You calm me down there's something about the sound of your voice."

"I, I, I, I never, never, never as far away as it may seem no, Soon we'll be together."

"We'll pick up right where we left off.

Paris, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do."

"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night."

"And I can hardly take another goodbye. Baby, won't be long, you're the one that I'm waiting on."

"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah."

"Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl, I'll be thinking about you."

"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls. That know my name but don't you worry, no."

"'Cause you have my heart."

"It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city just get up and go."

"The show must go on, so I need you to be strong."

Logan looked offstage to Camille and smiled at her. Camille blew a kiss and giggled.

"You and Logan have been really close lately," Jo pointed out. "Closer than I've ever seen you two be." Camille thought about it for a while and shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied. "It's love." Jo nodded and they both continued to watch the boys perform onstage.

"Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl, I'll be thinking about you."

"Whoa, wherever the wind blows me, you're still the one and only girl on my mind."

"No, there ain't no one better,"

"Worldwide."

"So always remember,"

"Worldwide"

"Always remember, girl, you're mine."

"Paris, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do."

"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night."

"And I can hardly take another goodbye. Baby, won't be long, you're the one that I'm waiting on."

"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah."

"Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide."

"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls. That know my name but don't you worry."

"'Cause you have my heart."

Everyone in the crowd cheered. The boys sang 3 more songs. Big Night, Til I Forget About You, and Boyfriend. The concert then ended.

"Goodnight, Everybody!" James said before they all ran offstage. Kendall hugged Jo and Logan hugged Camille. Camille gave Logan a small kiss.

"I like when you sing." Camille told Logan.

"I know." Logan smiled at Camille.

"I'm tired!" Carlos randomly said. He mumbled some other stuff that was not understandable due to his tiredness.

"Ok, Let's head back to the tour bus." James said and all 6 of them did.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate sleeping on the tour bus!" Carlos whined.

"We all do," Kendall told him. "At least we get to go to a hotel to sleep tomorrow night."

It had been a week since the tour had started. Every night they had slept on the tour bus. The couches on the bus were those pull out bed seats with very uncomfortable mattresses. Kendall and Jo shared the big couch while Logan and Camille shared the loveseat. There was also a chair that could only fit one person so James and Carlos had to take turns sleeping on the ground. Carlos was complaining since it was his turn to sleep on the ground that night.

"At least you don't have to sleep on this uncomfortable mattress." James said to Carlos.

"Well, Why don't you sleep on the ground then?" Carlos asked.

"No," replied James. "I already did yesterday."

"Can you guys shut up already?" Jo asked. "We are all trying to sleep."

"Fine." Carlos mumbled. Logan and Camille silently giggled at everything that was happening.

"I love you." Camille said to Logan.

"I love you more." Logan replied. Camille giggled.

"You guys should shut up too." Carlos told them.

"Shut up!" Jo said.

"But they were-" Carlos started.

"Carlos, stop talking!" Kendall said.

"But-"

"No, shut up."

Carlos then made a random sound to show that he was aggravated.

"Stop it!" James mumbled, who was already half-asleep.

"Everyone, Shut up already!" Jo said.

"See! You guys are the ones talking!" Carlos shouted.

"Carlos!" Kendall said, annoyed.

"But it wasn't me!" Carlos replied."Yes it was." James said.

"We're not getting any sleep tonight are we?" Camille asked.

"SHUT UP EVERYBODY!" Kendall yelled.

Just a typical night on the tour bus.

* * *

><p>After about 8 hours of sleep (Falling asleep at 2 AM in the morning and waking up 12 PM), Carlos asked<p>

"Where are we?"

"Salem, Oregon." Kendall replied. This was the seventh concert of the tour.

"Oh, cool!" Carlos ran out of the tour bus before anybody else towards the stadium. Kendall shook his head. After about 5 minutes, Carlos realized nobody was following him and ran back to the tour bus.

"Well, come on guys!" he said.

"It's too early." James mumbled.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "At least wait an hour or two."

"Oh," Carlos said. "So that'd be like one or two o'clock!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." James said sarcastically.

"You're mean when you're tired." Carlos said to James.

* * *

><p>The concert had started and yet again there were thousands of screaming fans. Big Time Rush sang 4 songs like they usually do, Camille and Jo watched them offstage like they usually do. The 4 songs they sang at that concert were Music Sounds Better With You, Elevate, Worldwide, and All Over Again.<p>

The tour ended after that and they went offstage to Camille and Jo.

"I was thinking about you." Logan told Camille.

"Dude, you say that after every concert." James pointed out.

"Aww." Camille said, ignoring James comment. Logan and Camille kissed.

"You guys are too lovey-dovey." Carlos said, while fake-gagging.

"Guys, it's cute!" Jo said to James and Carlos. "You two need girlfriends if you guys think kissing is gross."

"I don't think it's gross," James defended himself. "I just said that Logan says the same thing way too much. Carlos is just too childish for this stuff."

"Hey! I am not," Carlos said. "I like boobs, So I'm not childish!"

"You sure about that?" James joked.

"W-what?" Carlos stuttered. "I'm not gay, If that's what you're trying to say!"

"Sure." James laughed. Carlos face turned red from embarrassment.

"A-aren't we going to a uh, hotel tonight to sleep?" Carlos asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we are." Kendall answered.

"Ok." Carlos turned around and everyone followed him, James still laughing.

* * *

><p>AN: Again I updated late D: So here is chapter 3! I was going to have a part that would've maybe been M rated that was Lomille but then I had to add that part at the beginning and I felt this chapter was getting too long. So next chapter MIGHT be M rated or at least close to M rated. My birthday was yesterday, On Friday the 13th, and I turned 16 so I guess I shouldn't feel awkward for writing M rated stuff. X3

That chapter might be written tomorrow also!

Uh, Ok /end author note


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah…This chapter is M rated

* * *

><p>"Are we there <em>yet<em>?" Carlos asked, while sitting in fetal position on the chair.

"No, Carlos," answered James. "You ask this every time we're on the tour bus."

"No, I don't!" Carlos replied. "Out of the whole week, I only said it 5 times! Earlier today, I didn't!"

"Carlos, shut up," Kendall told him. "We're almost there."

"Ok," Carlos said. "That's all I wanted to know."

"Finally we get a room and a bed to ourselves." Camille said to Logan.

"And what do you think we're going to do?" Logan asked suggestively. Camille raised her eyebrows.

"Ugh, guys, Can you like not talk about that right now?" James said. "I'm single and lonely and I do not want to know what you guys are doing tonight."

"Maybe they weren't talking about what you were thinking." Jo said.

"You know Jo, You've been really bitchy lately," James said to her. "Are you like on your period or bleeding or something."

Jo glared at James which made him realize what he had said. James eyes widened.

"Shit." he said, once he realized. He ran to the bathroom at the back of the tour bus. He slammed the door shut and locked the door.

"Some guys need to learn not to mess with you." Kendall said while laying his head on her shoulder and smiling.

"I know that and so do you, Which is why I love you." Jo said. The tour bus stopped.

"We're here?" Carlos exclaimed. He looked outside. "WE'RE HERE!" He ran outside, threw his hands in the air and yelled, "Finally! Comfortable beds to sleep in!" Everybody laughed, and James came out of the bathroom. James ran past Jo and went outside. Everybody else followed.

"Ok, So Jo and I will check us in the hotel and the rest of you can go to that diner across the street and we'll meet up with you, Ok?" Kendall said. Everybody nodded and said "Ok." Kendall and Jo went into the hotel and the other 4 went to the diner.

* * *

><p>"…So the bartender said 'Aren't you a string?' and the string replied 'I'm a frayed knot'!" Carlos laughed, after telling a very bad joke. Nobody else laughed and just stared at him. They were sitting in a table booth at the diner and were waiting for Kendall and Jo to come. At that moment, Kendall and Jo entered the diner and went to their booth. They scooted over next to Carlos, since James, Logan, and Camille sat on the other side of the booth.<p>

"So our room numbered are 22, 23, and 24," Kendall informed them. "We went to the tour bus to put our stuff in the room. Jo and I have room 22. Logan and Camille, you have room 23. And James and Carlos, you have room 24."

"Wait, aren't there like only one king sized beds in each room?" James asked.

"Queen sized." Kendall corrected.

"Stay on the other side of the bed as far away from me as possible." James said to Carlos.

"Well, Why wouldn't I?" Carlos asked. "Like I said earlier, I'm not gay."

"Sure." James said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Everyone went back to the hotel after eating at the diner. They went to their rooms. When Logan and Camille entered their room, Camille turned around and locked the door. Logan raised his eyebrows. Camille went over to Logan and wrapped her hands around his neck. She pulled his head closer so she could kiss him. They kissed for a while then Camille pushed Logan towards the bed. They gently fell onto the bed and Camille kissed Logan harder. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and she tugged on his shirt. Logan pulled back from the kiss to take off his shirt and quickly went back to kissing his girlfriend. He unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off. Camille moaned which made Logan hard.<p>

Soon, they were both in just their underwear. Logan pulled back from kissing again.

"Wait," he said. "I don't have protection."

"Ok." Camille replied and went back to kissing him. Logan pulled back again.

"Are you on the pill?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Camille simply answered. Which was a lie, but she didn't care. It's not like anything bad would happen, right?

They went back to kissing and Camille took off Logan's boxers. She started kissing his neck and Logan took off Camille's panties. Logan slowly slid into her.

"Ah, _Logan_." Camille moaned and started kissing him again. Logan started to thrust faster making Camille moan more. Camille slid her hands through Logan's hair which made him moan at the feeling.

"You're so beautiful." Logan said, pulling back from the kiss, and out of breathe.

"I love you." Camille replied. Logan threw his head back and came. Camille moaned again. Logan carefully collapsed onto Camille.

"I love you too." Logan said and he kissed her.

* * *

><p>AN: The M rated part wasn't that good, I've read better… But DUN DUN DUN Unprotected Sex! O:

Btw, I see you people viewing this, Why not review? o.o


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for such a late chapter. I've had no time to write and writer's block. I had no idea how to start this chapter. WRITER'S BLOCK IS EVIL. Ok so yeah. Btw, the rating might go back to T since the only M rated thing was last chapter's last paragraph lol. Ok so ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Logan woke up and saw Camille sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled at the thought of what happened the previous night. There was a knock at the door which woke up Camille.<p>

"Morning, beautiful," Logan said to Camille. Camille smiled. Logan searched the room for his missing pants and put them on. "Somebody's at the door." He informed. Camille nodded then searched the room for her clothes. Logan put his shirt on while opening the door. It was James and Carlos. Carlos had 4 empty plates in his hand.

"Good Morning!" shouted Carlos, with a full mouth.

"Ew, gross man," Logan said. "Why'd you guys come here?"

"We just wanted to tell you guys that we just found out that there's a breakfast buffet at this hotel." James informed.

"And we don't have to pay since we're _famous_." Carlos said. Logan nodded.

"Fine, We'll come," he said. He turned to Camille. "Are you ready, Camille?"

"Yes." Camille nodded. She got off the bed, put on her slippers, and walked out the door. Logan closed the door and locked it. Carlos and James were already at Kendall and Jo's room, knocking on the door.

"Wake up guys!" Carlos yelled. "It's the morningggg!" Kendall opened the door.

"What!" He snapped. "It's like 8:00 in the morning. Why are you yelling?"

"Food," Carlos simply replied. "It's free. And it's food!" Kendall rubbed his eyes.

"Ok." he said. "Come on, Jo, We're going to get food."

* * *

><p>"Carlos, that's like your 20th plate of food." Kendall said, while yawning.<p>

"Twenty-third." corrected Carlos, with a full mouth.

"I've only had like 4," James mentioned. "How can you eat so much?"

"Because I am me." Carlos replied.

"Nice answer." Kendall said sarcastically. Carlos ignored him and continued eating. James nudged Logan in the side.

"So did you two have fun last night?" James asked Logan. Logan laughed and his cheeks turned red. Camille overheard.

"Well-"

"Oh god." She mumbled.

"Pfft, W-we were not _that _loud." Logan embarrassedly laughed and so did everyone else, even Kendall who was practically half-asleep. Only Jo did not laugh, and Camille awkwardly sat there, blushing.

"That was mean, guys!" Jo nagged. "Come on Camille, lets go to the restroom." Jo got up and Camille quietly followed.

* * *

><p>On the way to the restroom, Jo realized how quiet Camille has been.<p>

"Are you ok, Camille?" Jo asked. "You've been really quiet since we woke up."

"Yeah," Camille answered. "I guess I'm just tired."

"Oh ok," replied Jo. They reached the restroom and while entering she added "Because if it has anything what they had said, That was rude, they should've talked to each in private about that, not in public."

"No, it's not that," Camille said. "Trust me." Jo nodded. She went to the mirror and fixed her hair before turning to Camille.

"Soooo," Jo said. "How was he?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, he was…good." Camille smiled and bit her lip.

"You did use protection right?" Jo asked. Camille was silent for a while. "Camille? I asked you a question."

"Yeah," Camille lied. "Of course we did. I mean, who wouldn't?" She awkwardly laughed.

"Camille," Jo said seriously. "Tell me the truth."

"I am," Camille said. "Didn't I tell you earlier to trust me?" Before Jo could reply, she turned around and left the restroom. Jo shrugged and followed Camille.

* * *

><p>AN: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. SAFGHJADAKSJLH. Ok, I'm sawwy DX It took forever to even think how to write this chapter and I finally got it and ok bye, please review. :x


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, It's been over 2 months since I updated this story! I've had writer's block for this story. I had no idea how to continue. I know what to write for future chapters but I just need to fill in everything in between. I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on, not really sure if this chapter will be long or not… ONTO THE STORY! I have an idea to start…Yay for cheesy beginnings!

* * *

><p>12 days had passed by since that day at the hotel. Everyone was in the tour bus and a concert was starting in a few hours. Kendall had his guitar, playing music, and everyone was clapping along and laughing. Kendall was on the couch, sitting next to Jo. Logan and Camille were on one side of the loveseat, Camille sitting on Logan's lap. James sat on the other side of the loveseat while Carlos sat on the chair. Kendall stopped playing.<p>

"This next song," he announced, as if he was actually at the concert. "is dedicated to a very special lady named Jo Taylor." Kendall started playing the song Here Comes The Sun by The Beatles.

"Oh my god." Jo laughed.

"Here comes the sun, do do do do, here comes the sun," Kendall started singing. "And I say, it's alright.

"Little Darling, Its been a long, cold, lonely, winter."

"Little Darling," James, Carlos, and Logan joined in.

"Its felt like years since it's been here." Kendall sang.

"Here comes the sun, do do do do, here comes the sun. And I say, it's alright." All four guys sang. Kendall continued to sing.

Suddenly, Camille started to feel sick. She felt like she was going to vomit and she felt as if her stomach was turning.

"I don't feel so well." Camille said. She got off Logan's lap and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Kendall stopped singing and playing the guitar and everyone sat in awkward silence. Camille throwing up could be heard. Jo started to get up but Logan stopped her."I got this." he said. Logan stood up and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Camille," he said, leaning over so she could hear him through the door. "Are you alright?" Camille was silent but then she opened the door.

"Yeah," she said, slightly smiling. "I guess I just ate some bad food earlier."

"The only food you have been eating in the past two days was barbeque flavored potato chips." James stated.

"All of them!" Carlos added, crossing his arms while pouting.

"Guys, shut up." Jo said, glaring at James and Carlos.

"Way to be sensitive to a sick person." Kendall said, sarcastically.

"Well, _sorry_, I love those potato chips!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I thought you hated barbeque flavored chips." Logan said to Camille.

"I do, but," Camille said. "I haven't been really hungry lately and I still need to eat. It was the first thing I found in the past two days. Even though I strongly dislike barbeque flavored potato chips, it's not like it would kill me if I did eat them. I guess I was wrong because now they got me sick." Camille looked as if she was telling the truth, but it was all a lie.

"That makes sense." Carlos whispered to James.

"Well, I hope you get better," Logan said, quickly hugging his girlfriend. "You can stay in the tour bus while we go to the concert, just in case you throw up again."

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed by and the boys were getting ready to leave for the concert.<p>

"Are you coming Jo?" Kendall walked over to his girlfriend, who was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

"No," Jo answered. "I think I'll stay here and keep Camille company."

"Why?" Carlos questioned.

"Y'know," Jo said. "Girl talk."

"Oh," Carlos said, he looked disturbed. "We better leave then, guys." James laughed.

"I'll miss you," Logan said to Camille. He gave her a quick kiss. "I will be thinking about you." Camille smiled.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you, too." Logan replied, smiling back at her. They kissed once more before the boys left.

The next few minutes between the two girls was quiet.

"What is going on, Camille?" Jo asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Camille questioned.

"You and I are both actresses, Camille," Jo stated. "I _know_ you are lying about something."

"I'm not lyi-"

"Yes you are!" Jo interrupted Camille. "You've been throwing up and you haven't been eating right." Jo stood up by now and was walking towards Camille. "Camille, don't act like I don't know. You have a eating disorder." Camille scoffed.

"You think I have a eating disorder?" Camille asked, almost laughing.

"Yeah," Jo answered. "What else could it be?"

"Jo, I might have a secret," Camille told her. "but not even I know what that secret is." Another lie. Camille did know.

"So, you're just sick?" Jo said. "How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Just believe it," Camille replied. "You're my friend, you should trust me."

"Fine, I'll trust you," Jo said. "But only because we're friends. I'm here for you, you know that." Jo gave a sympathetic smile. Camille was silent for a minute so Jo went back to her seat.

"I know." Camille said, almost in a whisper.

* * *

><p>AN: UGH THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT D; Sorry guise! So, um, I'll probably get writer's block again. I need ideas for the next chapter. Please review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hai guise, It's spring vacation this week! But I also have to work on an art project so the only chapters I will be uploading will be this chapter and maybe the next chapter by the end of the week.

* * *

><p>The next 2 days on the tour bus were exactly the same. The boys went out to there concert and Jo stayed on the bus since Camille still felt sick. They both sat in silence again. Jo was rereading the same magazine. Camille just sat there, staring into space, occasionally getting up to get food. Camille stood up once again and looked into the freezer. Jo looked up from reading.<p>

"We ran out of ice cream." Camille informed. Jo sighed.

"Ok, I haven't been exactly nice to you lately," Jo said. "How about we have a little girls night out or something? Let's go get some ice cream!" Camille smiled.

"Ok," the other girl responded. Jo looked out the tour bus window to see if there was any close places nearby where they could get ice cream.

"Look, there's a CVS right across the street." Jo pointed out. _Perfect, _Camille thought.

The two girls exited the tour bus and walked across the street towards the pharmacy store. When they got into the store, they went straight towards the refrigerated section where the ice cream was.

"What flavor do you want?" Jo asked.

"I don't really mind," Camille replied. "I'm craving all of the flavors at the moment."

"How about French Vanilla?" Jo asked, it was the first flavor she saw.

"Sure," Camille replied. "I'll go get toppings for the ice cream like sprinkles and gummy worms and such!" Camille left to search what she was looking for. She grabbed two bags of gummy worms as she passed by the section. She then noticed some pregnancy tests. She cautiously looked around, to see if anyone was looking and she took one. She hid it in between the two bags of gummy worms and met up with Jo so they could pay.

"Oh, I forgot sprinkles and hot fudge!" Camille told Jo, overdramatically.

"Ok, I'll go get it then," Jo said. Camille watched as her friend walked away and she quickly turned to the cashier and put her stuff on the counter. She noticed a bag of skittles also and added that to the pile. When the cashier got to the pregnancy test she glared at Camille.

"It's for a friend," Camille lied. "She was too embarrassed to come here." The cashier rolled her eyes and put everything in the bag. Camille checked the bag to make sure the pregnancy test was hidden. Jo came back at that moment.

"Hey, you paid without me?" Jo asked.

"Sorry, I got a bit impatient." Camille said and nervously laughed. Jo paid for they stuff she had and the girls left the pharmacy.

* * *

><p>Back on the tour bus, Camille and Jo got ready to make ice cream sundaes. Jo got out the ice cream from her bag. When she turned away, Camille quickly but carefully took the pregnancy test from her own bag and ran towards the bathroom. Jo turned to see Camille running.<p>

"Where are you going?" Jo asked.

"I have to pee!" Camille yelled, lying. When she got into the bathroom, she slammed the door shut, locked it, and leaned against the door. She looked at the pregnancy test box and noticed she took the one that said either 'yes' or 'no'. Camille did what she had to do and waited a few minutes. She was looking away and counting slowly to 300. She didn't want to look down but she forced herself to. That's when she saw it, she started crying.

Jo could hear Camille's sobs coming from the bathroom. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to the bathroom.

"Camille," she said. "Are you alright?" The crying stopped. Camille came out of the bathroom, her face stained with tears.

"I'm pregnant." Camille choked out. She showed Jo the pregnancy test, that said 'yes' on it. Jo gasped, unsure of what to say. Camille started crying again and Jo hugged her.

"It's okay," Jo said. "Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

><p>AN: I did not expect anyone to find out this early… Welp, I'm not keeping my promise, this chapter was short too DX Please Review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! So like I had 2 art projects due on Tuesday (May 8th) so since the last chapter I had been really busy working on them. And I had an English project due Wednesday (May 16th) I started writing this while I had to do the English project haha.

Maybe I should put a disclaimer on this? I dunno I see other people do that. Anyways, most stuff that I don't know I research on google so if facts are wrong and stuff blame google for confusing me or whatever, haha. Okay, start reading now! XD

* * *

><p>"Everything's going to be fine?" Camille shouted, her voice a bit scratchy from crying. "I'm <em>pregnant<em>. I _lied_. Logan will hate me!" She continued to cry, burying her head into Jo's shoulder.

"Logan will not hate you, Camille!" Jo said to her friend. "You really think he will hate you after everything you two have gone through? He obviously loves you and you love him."

"Like he hasn't gotten upset at stupid stuff that's happened in the past, right?" Camille mumbled. "Having a baby is a big deal! I'm such a horrible person."

"You are not a horrible person-" Jo started to say, then both of the girls could hear Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos from outside, talking loudly. Carlos was shouting lyrics to one of their songs. "Go in the bathroom!" Jo ordered. "Get rid of the pregnancy test and get rid of all those tears." Camille listened and went back in the bathroom, slamming the door. The _click_ of the lock could be heard. The boys got on the tour bus and Jo turned around looking like a deer in front of a car's headlights.

"Hey Jo, where's Camille?" Logan asked, the rest of the guys stopped talking.

"Uhh," Jo stalled, trying to think of an excuse. "She just threw up again, like a few minutes ago."

"Oh, I'll go check on her." Logan said, walking towards the door.

"No!" Jo shouted, grabbing Logan to stop him from walking any closer. But at that moment, Camille came out of the bathroom. Any evidence that would have proved that she was once crying, face smeared in tears, was now gone. She looked totally normal. Her eyes weren't red or puffy and her face glowed.

"Hey." she said, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey," he repeated, smiling back. He cupped her face in his hand and stared at her lips. "If you didn't just throw up I would kiss you right now."

"I know." Camille nodded. It was awkwardly silent for the rest of the people in the room.

"Woo! Sleeping in a hotel tonight!" Carlos randomly shouted, causing James to laugh.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Jo said suddenly, she turned to Kendall and looked back and forth between her boyfriend and Logan. "Is it okay if Camille and I share a room tonight instead?" Logan and Kendall shared a look of awkwardness before Kendall answered. "Why?"

"Well, because…Camille started her period recently," Jo lied, smirking. "and all she has is pads so you know, don't want Logan to get covered in blood. So it would be much easier if we shared a room instead and you guys could share a room also."

"You could've just simply said you wanted some 'girl talk'," James interrupted, obviously disturbed by what Jo explained. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Please?" Jo begged. "For me?" She stepped on her tippy-toes and kissed Kendall on the cheek, causing him smiled at his girlfriend.

"Fine." he said. Jo cheered and hugged him.

"Haha, now you guys get to feel awkward too!" Carlos teased, pointing at Kendall and Logan.

"Don't joke about that, dude." James said, nudging Carlos.

"But you guys joke about that all the time!" Carlos whined.

"Well, anyways," Logan interrupted. "I agree, I'm totally fine with switching rooms."

"Are we going to a restaurant tonight?" Carlos asked excitingly.

"There's no restaurants nearby." Kendall said.

"What about Burger King?" Carlos asked.

"No fast food restaurants around either." James told Carlos.

"Aww." Carlos pouted. James tried not to laugh at Carlos' reaction.

"You could probably get room service." Logan shrugged.

"Yay!" Carlos' face lit up with happiness. "I'll buy _all_ of the pizza!

"Well are we going or not?" Jo asked, acting impatient.

"Yes, we are." Kendall answered, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. Jo smiled because of this.

"Okay," Jo said, still smiling. "Then let's go." She grabbed Camille by the wrist and dragged her out of the tour bus, the boys followed after them.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now in their hotel rooms. It had to be at least past 9 o'clock at night. In the room Camille and Jo were sharing, both girls were sitting on each end of the bed, facing each other, and just talking.<p>

"When are you going to tell him?" Jo suddenly asked.

"Tell who what?" Camille questioned, acting like she had no idea what her friend was talking about. Jo sighed, aggravated.

"You know what I'm talking about," Jo replied. "When are you going to tell Logan that you are pregnant."

"Shhh!" Camille hissed. "The guys are in the rooms on both sides of this room. They might hear you!"

"They're not going to hear us if we're talking to quiet." Jo reassured her.

"They might."

"Camille, be serious. When are you going to tell him?"

"Never." Camille angrily crossed her arms.

"Oh, so you're never going to tell him? That makes sense," Jo said sarcastically. "Like he won't realize when you're this big," Jo put her arms out in front of herself, to show Camille what she meant. "and about to have a child."

"Jo," Camille whined. "I'm sorry. I just-" Camille started to cry. "I don't know what to do."

"Camille, you are my best friend," Jo told her. "I'm just trying to help you do the right thing." Camille nodded.

"I-I know," Camille said. "I'll tell him when I'm ready." Jo nodded and smiled.

"Good." she said.

In Logan and Kendall's room, both guys were also still awake.

"Hey dude, do you think Jo and Camille know something?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan answered, putting on his pajama shirt. He was changing into his pajamas since he had stayed on his laptop until that time. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Like a secret," Kendall explained. "I don't know. Jo is acting really strange lately and she never acts like that."

"Oh really?" Logan asked and then shrugged. "I haven't noticed."

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid," Kendall mumbled then suddenly added. "We should take our girlfriends on dates sometime this week!"

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "We have the whole next week to do anything we want! No concerts or anything until the week after."

"Double date?" Kendall suggested.

"Okay." Logan nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! This was longer than the last chapter. :D

I have a question for my reviewers. Would you guys mind if I make Carlos or James gay/bi, or even both of them? If I make Carlos or both of them gay/bi I'll probably have an OC contest for a few girlfriends for James to have. I don't know, I just want a sub-plot but I won't do it if my readers don't want it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Omg, I apologize for not updating this in over a month! From the last time I updated this until June 15th I was busy with schoolwork and exams and stuff. After that was a mix of laziness, writer's block, and my computer deciding to crash a lot. Yeah, my computer's been crashing a lot…I have to clean out the hard drive. Eh, anyways here's chapter 9! :D

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday afternoon, Carlos was sitting on the ground and playing some game on his gameboy, James was in the bathroom fixing his hair, and Camille and Jo were sitting next to each other on the big couch, Camille was reading a magazine while Jo was reading a book that everybody else assumed was written in the 1800s or something. Suddenly, Logan and Kendall appeared out of what it seemed to be nowhere and sat on either side of the couch, next to their girlfriends.<p>

"So we were thinking-" Kendall started to say.

"What?" Camille questioned, interrupting the blond.

"-that we should-" Logan added to Kendall's sentence but was also interrupted.

"That we should what?" Jo asked.

"That we should go on a double date!" Kendall and Logan said in unison.

"A double date?" The girls repeated, also in unison.

"Yeah, it's a date that two couples-" Logan tried to state.

"We know what a double date is!" Jo interrupted, rudely.

"No need to have a fit!" James shouted from the bathroom.

"Well, it does seem like fun," Camille added, ignoring James' comment. "You know, a double date. Jo, you and I are best friends and so are Logan and Kendall.. It would be fun."

"So tonight maybe?" Kendall asked Jo. He made his eyes big, cute, and sad to beg his girlfriend.

"Fine," Jo agreed and nodded. "I guess it will be fun."

That night, the two girls and Kendall and Logan were getting ready for the date. The girls were now hogging the bathroom, doing their makeup. The door was closed. Jo was wearing a purple dress while Camille was wearing a red dress.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Jo asked, applying brown eyeliner to her eyes.

"Nope," Camille simply replied. She applied a dark red lipstick to her lips, the red closely similar to her dress. There was a few seconds of silence. "I mean, tonight is special, you know? First date for all of us in a while. When was the last time any of us went on a date?" Jo nodded, understanding what Camille meant. Camille continued talking. "I don't want to ruin this day for him." she said, frowning. Jo noticed the frown.

"Oh Camille, I'm sorry! Please don't cry," Jo said. She put down the soft pink colored lip gloss she had in her hands back on the bathroom counter and put her hand gently on Camille's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'm not going to cry." Camille shook her head and took a deep breathe so she wouldn't cry. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, are you ladies ready?" Kendall's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Jo called back, looking at the mirror to fix her hair. She turned back to Camille and offered a kind smile. "Come on." she said. Camille smiled back, although it was a weak smile. They walked out of the bathroom, and Kendall and Logan were waiting for them. They both wore similar tuxedos. Kendall had a black bowtie while Logan had a red tie. Both of the guys smiled at their girlfriends.

* * *

><p>They had gone to a fancy restaurant for the double date. They sat outside, Kendall and Jo on one side of the table while Logan and Camille were on the other side. It was dark outside, stars twinkling. But the candles on the tables, luminous lights from the restaurant, and also the streetlights kept everything light out. The date was coming to an end and the four of them were talking, giggling and laughing every now and then.<p>

"Hey Jo, I need to go talk to you about something," Kendall said to his girlfriend. He smiled at Jo, putting his hand over hers. Kendall turned back to Logan and Camille. "You guys can wait here for the check, right?"

"Sure, of course." Logan said, Camille nodding along with him.

"Alright." Kendall said. Both him and Jo stood up and soon disappeared. Logan turned to Camille.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" he asked.

"No." she replied, giggling.

"Well, you are," Logan said and Camille giggled again. "You're beautiful. I can trust you with anything and you are just an amazing person. I'm so happy that I have you. I love you." Camille tried to smile but a single tear slipped from her eye. Logan noticed, and wiped the tear away. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Camille lied, still trying to force a smile. She felt horrible that she was still lying to him. But right now wouldn't be the best time to tell him. "I love you too." They kissed, a quick kiss, that only lasted a few seconds, and Logan smiled at the girl he was lucky to have.

Meanwhile, with Kendall and Jo, they were still walking to a destination that was unknown to Jo.

"Where are we going?" Jo asked curiously.

"You'll see." Kendall replied. Suddenly, when they passed a dimly lit alley, Kendall pulled her into the alley. He gently pushed Jo up against the wall and they were so close so she couldn't escape. "So tell me," he said. "what's up with you and Camille lately? What are you hiding?"

"W-what?" Jo managed to choke out, close to laughing. "What are you talking about? Camille and I are best friends!" Kendall shook his head.

"You're hiding something," he said, getting closer to her face. "tell me." Their lips were almost touching and Jo couldn't take it, how close they were.

"Fine," she said, giving in. "But it doesn't have anything to do with you! It has to do with Logan." Kendall leaned back, but kept his hands on the wall so Jo wouldn't escape.

"Mhm, and what about Logan?" Kendall asked. "Is Camille cheating on him or?"

"No!" Jo cried and then she took a deep breathe before telling him. "Camille's pregnant."

* * *

><p>AN: And that's the end of chapter 9! Now that Kendall knows should he tell Logan or not? I mean, they are best friends. Review and also give ideas for future chapters! Ideas are great :D


End file.
